Crossed Crowns
by XBlueSkyX
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia and few members in the CIA are in a mission relating to brutal gang violence and murders. Nonetheless, the raven-haired girl is chosen to be the undercover agent admist a bloody, worlwide, gang group called Latin King. What now?


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, and the world this story takes place in is an alternate world of today's gang related society.

Rated M: Be advised that not only will there be violent, and descriptive words be used, there will be many gang-related words, cussing, sexual themes, drugs mentioned. Some real life gangster names and words are used. Check the very bottom of the story to see the definitions of those vocabularies.

DO NOT READ IF THE STORY IS NOT RIGHT FOR YOU! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM IS ALWAYS APPRECIATED WHEN STATED KINDLY AND REVIEWS ARE MOST DEFINITELY WELCOMED.

CROSSED CROWNS

THE PROLOGUE

In a world where power and money overrules everything, there can stand only one king. As the result, when the two crowns cross, there will be a bloody fight for dominance that will leave a story like none other. When the first blood spills and the last breathe taken from the said man, the fight of dominance begins only to bring more men down with their last breathe and crimson blood to decorate the victor's throne.

* * *

It was another bloody day in the society masked by dark curtains of night. The only light shone in the back, dimly lit, alley of a skyscraper was a glimpse of lights shone from the passing cars and the crescent moon that was high above in the cloudless, dark navy blue sky. However, those lights were enough to adore the victor of conflict that rose from the starvation of power, money, and blood.

As much as the delays that frequently occur in the airports, fights that would usually end with a death of an opponent or opponents were commonly taken place in the streets of Chicago, unknown by the people who live their jolly life in the embrace of warm sunlight.

A single drop of the opponents' blood fell from the tip of the wielder's sword, no longer leaving a trace of actions taken from the fearful weapon. After a swift diagonal swing, which seemed to mock those lying silently on the ground as if they were mere insects, the sword was soon returned to its' guard with a small sound of _click_ accompanying the empty back alley. Not even a single drop of blood has stained the wielder's clothe nor a part of his body. After all, it was a child's game that would end with a swift result.

After locating the sword in the long, turquoise leather, cylinder container attached with a silver chain as a strap, the victor stepped toward the artificial light of the Chicago streets with the container loosely hung around his shoulder like a side bag.

...

Kuchiki Rukia was not a morning person by any means. And with a certain, busty, strawberry-blonde haired woman squeezing the living breathe out of Rukia in a middle of her yawn, she declared inwardly that her life could not have been worse.

"Rangiku, not only will you be charged for sexual harassment by me or a passerby if you keep this up, you are also going to get sued for making people believe that I am a homosexual." groaned the raven-haired woman as she was finally freed from the woman.

"Geesh Rukia, it was only a morning hug. Many men usually like it when I hug them! You make me feel so unloved!" shouted Matsumoto Rangiku, the vice-captain of the tenth division of United States CIA, who happened to be in the Chicago with her best friend and few others from the other division to investigate gang related fights and murders.

"Not when their face is stuffed to be suffocated by it and especially not when that particular woman does it purposely to piss her friend off…. MATSUMOTO I AM NOT A MAN!" grumbled the thirteenth division vice-captain, only to be smacked on the back of her head only to be pushed back in her friend's assets.

"Chill off Rukia," said the attacker with a trademark smirk "the ladies don't like it when your ass is stuck up with a big pole."

"Kurosaki, do you have a death wish?" replied the little Kuchiki as she added "AND I AM ALL WOMAN YOU CARROT-TOP!"

"Whatever you say," he replied with his smug smirk still on his face and a carefree shrug "Renji has been dying to get some blueberry muffins and Matsumoto is definitely eyeing the worker in the Starbucks so can we go there already?" said the orange haired man, with his hand lightly ruffling his bright hair as he already started walking toward the Starbucks not waiting his friend to reply.

"How did I get stuck with you people again?" asked Rukia as she also followed her members to the Starbucks with her hands crossed on her chest, knowing full well that there will be no reply to his questions.

"Whatever happened to Hisagi?" asked Rukia as she stepped her foot inside the Starbucks shop as Ichigo held the door open for her while the two others, Renji and Rangiku, were already in front of the cashier for their individual reasons.

"You know how much he drank yesterday night with Rangiku and Renji over there. He probably won't be awake for another hour and won't have a clear head until another thirty minutes or so." replied Ichigo.

"And I thought I warned them that there will be no liquor for a month if one of them brings trouble on our schedule." groaned the amethyst eyed girl and with that she observed the interior of the shop as she walked toward the cashier and felt the warm interior decorated with mosaic wall with chocolate brown, dark green, brownish red, and golden yellow paint.

"Just one green tea frappuccino please." said Rukia with a sweet voice and a kind smile plastered on her face even before the cashier asked what she wanted. As she paid the cost she took her drink and walked toward the empty seat that was left for her to seat.

Unlike the ways they dress up during work, this time they have all worn a casual outfit that was easy to blend with the city crowd. Ichigo was wearing a faded light blue denim jean, a simple white t-shirt that had European styled print of two lions facing each other and crest in golden yellow and crimson red color on his left side chest, which slightly hugged his upper-body muscle, and a black and white Converse. Renji had his hair in a side braid, allowing his tattoos on his face to be shown and was wearing a black, rounded neck tank which tightly fitted his upper body and showed his tattoos on his collar bone. He also wore a loose, unzipped, chocolate brown hooded jacket over him, a dark black faded and slightly ripped jeans, and ivory Adidas shoes.

Rangiku left her strawberry-blonde, curvy hairs down and wore a reddish orange button up utility jacket with a white tank underneath and skinny jeans. Though her choice of clothing covered many portions of her skin other than her proud assets on her chest, it thoroughly showed her curvy body figure with an exception for her simple white, leather strip sandal that had no heels. Finally, Rukia had her hair down which slightly adored her pale yet cream white face and neck, wore a simple navy blue hood that was not too big but not too tight fitting which went along very well with her amethyst eyes, that were more like a different shade of indigo when exposed to bright light, a sky blue faded skinny jeans, and a black flip flop. All in all, her clothes very nicely balanced her petite figure and showed a glimpse of a fine portion of her curvy figure at the same time. However, when she didn't have her glasses on during her paper works or formal attire, her casual clothes made her look like a sixteen year old teenager.

For about thirty minutes the group enjoyed their individual activity such as Rangiku still giving signals to a Starbucks worker, Renji stuffing himself with blueberry muffins, Ichigo frowning with his trademark scowl on his face toward a group of girls giving him flirty looks, and Rukia absorbed in her own mind on going over her plans again in her head as she drank her green tea frappuccino silently with a green straw.

Then the bell on the Starbucks door rang signaling that someone has entered or left the shop and a man with dark navy blue hair, with a tattoo on his face that read the number 69, brought a chair and seated himself in between the group breaking the their separate activity and bringing them into one.

"Sorry I was late…" said Shuuhei Hisagi as glared at Rangiku and let out a nervous laughter as he looked at Rukia's face. He wore a dark navy blue graphic t-shirt with print made from different shades of blue and white, a dark denim jean that were slightly ripped here and there, and a white Nike tennis shoes.

"Rangiku, Renji, Hisagi. You guys are banned from any sort of liquor for two weeks, did I make myself clear?" stated Rukia as she gave out a smug smile to the three who were gaping their mouth in horror.

"But Rukia, it was only twenty minutes!" replied Rangiku as her voice rose gathering some unwanted attention from the other customers that were currently in the coffee shop.

"No buts, now that we have freshened up a little should we start heading to the main meeting?" asked Rukia as she stood up with a 3/4th empty tall green tea frappuccino in her hand. "Get something to eat or drink Hisagi, we'll start walking outside." and the little Kuchiki walked outside the shop to the bustling busy streets of Chicago with pleading Rangiku and the other two following behind.

"Rukia, it was only a little party and few cups of drinks~!" whined Rangiku.

"It was a few **bottles **and a few **hundreds** of people in a **little** party Ran." replied Rukia as she emphasized few words with small bite in her tones.

"Oh come on! It was a party that celebrated our acknowledgment on giving us a level five mission~" complained the strawberry blonde. "And look at Hisagi! He woke up this early even after three tall sized sake bottles!" exclaimed she.

"It's eleven thirty Ran and though it is remarkable for him to wake up and remember that we have a meeting it is nothing to be honored for drinking three bottles of sake in one night." remarked Rukia as if she was stating the facts.

"But… but… pwetty pwease? I'll get you that limited Chappy Edition chocolate you wanted so bad!" begged Rangiku as she blocked Rukia from walking another step only to see that she has stopped her walk and stared at Matsumoto with a big round eye, which were quickly covered with a cough and a question.

"You, promise right?" asked Rukia as her question came out a like a teenager asking if the request for a date from love-of-her-life was real with little pink blush on her pale white cheeks making her look like an adorable porcelain doll she was.

"Of course I will!" cried out Rangiku hugging the smaller girl to a tight bone-breaking-joy-filled hug.

"Fine, but you guys still can't drink for a week." sighed Rukia in defeat as she broke from her friend's embrace and once again started walking toward a particular skyscraper as she saw that Hisagi has now joined the group.

For another twenty minutes they walked toward their meeting place with random conversations, jokes, and laughters accompanying every now and then until they arrived to a skyscraper that had no outward uniqueness other than its' tall sturdy looking figure. It was a simple yet constructively well built building that had a bullet proof windows and a window designed to allow the people inside to see the outside but preventing the outside to see the inside. As Rukia opened the glass door and the group stepped into the building they were immediately greeted by a busy group of people that held at least a person running in hurry, or a group talking a in a serious, hushed tone of voice.

With a glance from the people every now and then, Rukia and her group dismissed a few whispering of their group or a glance with dignified steps and few small chattering and laughter betweens Rangiku, Renji, and Hisagi until they were inside an elevator.

"What got their ass in a bunch?" said Renji out loud.

"We are just famous~" answered Rangiku with sarcasm dripping from her voice her smile stretching from an ear to ear.

"So which bar are we trying out tonight? I think we should try…" asked Hisagi only to be blocked by a small sound of _ding_ audible enough for the group inside to hear and tell them that their destination has been arrived.

The little Kuchiki stepped out of the elevator, only to turn around and smirk at the crowd that still stood in the elevator in hesitation.

"What are you guys doing? We don't have all day." commented the amethyst eyed woman as if she had just given a smart remark. "Know this, once you step out of that elevator, your life cannot be guaranteed. I will not comfort any of you for the death of another and any mistakes, no matter how trivial that may be, are vital. However, your commitment to this will be acknowledged and every single drop of blood and a loss of a member will be held in my heard and heart. That is one thing I vow on and looking forward to keep. The choice is yours." with the small yet firm message delivering speech, she turned around with her back facing her group members who were ironically also long time friends. Then she headed toward the meeting room with an elegance and strength she held in her small frame.

For a moment she felt an absence of activity that always surrounded her. It was a deafening silence piercing her body into numb sensations. For a second she felt the fear and anxiety overwhelming her heart as she heard the _ding_ of the elevator door, indicating that the door has closed. However, that insecurity Rukia felt were abandoned as she slightly jumped from the comfortable warm hug of a certain busty friend halting Rukia from walking any farther.

"Silly Ruk-chan~ since when did we even have second chance?" giggled Matsumoto as her embrace on a petite woman tightened a little.

"I think your small brain has finally fried itself to death." smirked Ichigo as he passed by his two female members with his hands stuffed in his pockets casually.

"That is exactly why so many people think you are homosexual Ruk." laughed Hisagi as he passed by the two friends, giving a little ruffle on the smaller woman's head on his way.

"Seriously, if we aren't there, who would be able to save you sorry ass?" remarked Renji as he passed by the two women his one hand scratching the back of his head.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." added Rangiku as she finally left the raven haired woman standing alone now looking at the back of her group.

"Ah, and you guys won't want that now would you?" grinned Rukia as she joined her group and finally strode inside the meeting room.

…

"The name of your mission will be OBC, a.k.a Operation Broken Crown." started the pale looking man with silky, long, white hair. "As you guys have probably expected, the title of a captain for this task will be given to Kuchiki. If you have an objection you may state so now and leave the room." stated the13th division captain, Utitake Juushiro, as he observed the room to see if there was any motion opposition or a surprised expression. Seeing that there was none, he let out a small beam and continued.

"As you may know, this operation holds two great importances. First is to collect information about the workings and essential information of the gang and its' members. The second is to dispose of Latin Kings and perhaps take down the gangs or its' Corona." stated Utitake as he coughed a little. Knowing that his coughing will bring hardships to his announcement, Kyoraku Shunsui, the captain of 8th division leaned on his chair and opened his mouth to continue from the place his easily ill friend dropped the subject from.

"Each of you will have a different role in the mission. The information about who you will be as the member of this mission is clearly written in the laptop in front of you as well as a copy we have sent to your personal technologies. For those who have been chosen to be the undercover we have made an effort to give you extra papers for you to memorize the vital information and things you will need during your time as a gang member." announced he as he stopped and took a moment to ease his throat with a freshly brewed green tea in front of him. "Ah, Nanao-chan did a perfect job in making this tea. It's simply delicious."

"Shusui…." coughed Utitake, giving his sake-loving friend a thumb up that they are in a middle of a meeting.

"I know, I know~" whined the man with long, dark chocolate brown, wavy hair that was tied in a bright cherry-blossom pink hair tie. "As, I was saying… The steps are complicated but your rules and objects for this mission are simple. We have added few more members in this team. If you have any questions feel free to ask Juushiro over here. Ah, and take pleasure in your time during this assignment. Kuchiki, the file we have sent to your device will contain all the information needed to carry out this task, enjoy." finished the 8th division captain with a childish hand motion that clearly stated that they are dismissed and Utitake letting out a little sigh and a small smile toward Rukia, his second in command.

With one last look at the document and then a number that stated the pages that she will have to over look tonight, Rukia weakly smiled back at her captain and stood up with a sigh, following Renji, Hisagi, Ichigo, and Matsumoto to the outside the meeting room.

"Hisagi, we are going to the Duke of Perth tonight." grunted Rukia, not wanting to believe that she has just offered to go to a bar. "But you still can't drink for a week after tonight." answered Rukia even before Rangiku got her hopes up to ask if that meant they, the three people banned from liquor, are free from their restrictions.

* * *

Ugh, OH MY GOSH. I can't believe I've started and finished writing this one. Heck, it was only suppose to be a little prologue and it is FOUR PAGES LONG. Yes. Yesh. Yea… I know I should be updating my other fanfics. GOOD LORD. Now that I mention it: I APOLOGIZE FOR THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR AN UPDATE ON MY OTHER FANFIC. No, I didn't mean to PURPOSELY make you guys wait that long. I was on a hiatus, pressure of freakin school works/projects, procrastination, and etc. You wouldn't want to know my daily life so I'll just stop with that. Anyhow, my point being is that writers these days seem not so inspired to write. In my case, even though I tell myself I'll write and update I didn't actually get the power to shove my butt on a chair and start typing. Therefore, I will appreciate it very much if you could review, as I have stated in the little(?) author's note above. IT does me a great deal every time someone review, favorites, or alerts me or the story. AND I DO appreciate the time and the effort to read and review my story. THEREFORE I WILL try my very best to reply to those reviews in my fic or personally. Once again thanks for those who read this story and hope to see some darling reviews soon?

*G(Gansta)-VOCABULARY LIST*

Latin King- a name of a gangster group in real life that is widely spread however mostly in Chicago. It is also a rank, a second to highest rank in the Latin King gangster group.

Corona- a name used to the person that is on the highest level of the Latin King ganster group. I believe it means "crown" in Spanish.

*Location*

Chicago, Illinois- The city is well known for its' delays on airports for it frequently has unannounced harsh weathers. Though a beautiful city it also has some gangsters looming around some, though not many, lawless areas.

Duke of Perth- One of the top 10 best bars around the city of Chicago. More information about it will be stated in the next (first) chapter.


End file.
